rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Fame Chart
Objective The objective of this page is to map out the Fame required to increase Driver Levels. Real Racing 3 does not provide a specific in-game tracking chart and only shows a bar that fills as more fame is gained. The bar appears to fill more rapidly at the beginning of a fame level and slower as the player approaches the next level. View Current Fame Points The player can view the total number of fame points earned throughout the game by tapping the Driver Level (and Fame Meter) in the top left corner on the main screen. Use the total fame earned to measure our progress. Purpose Why should we do this? Well, basically at some point in the game all players will start to shift from an "Earn R$" strategy to an "Earn Gold" strategy. Levelling Up will eventually become very important to earning Gold. More fame will equal more gold, and quicker fame = quicker gold. Players can use the estimated Fame charts to perform a cost-benefit analysis on how many races it will take to earn enough Gold, how much time, should they use the Double Fame Agent, etc.. Fame Calculation UPDATE: The previous attempts at calculating the fame level intervals were not valid. Based on the Level 93 account not, it appears that the intervals might be Driver Level x 1,000 Fame Points. So it will take 94,000 Fame points to increase from a Level 93 to 94. Currently at a Level 90ish account, it takes 3 races on the Classic Ferrari Showdown w/ Double Fame Agent (30,000 Fame per Race) to Level up. Taking a users total Fame Earned doesn't hold weight. The game may have taken Fame and Driver Level into account at a later stage in the game, or even revised the levelling intervals throughout. This is based on comparing the comments to this thread. A level 75 has 2.75M fame points and the Level 93 has less overall fame points. ECONOMICS FOR EXPERIENCED PLAYERS Short version: Le Mans pays one gold per lap. Long version: At some point you realise that you will have to pay for gold upgrades to get completion bonuses and that you will have to spend more gold than you earn. You will have completed many series anyway and probably have reached level 100 or higher. From here on in you have to work to earn gold: levelling up is the only way. After level 100 the payout for levelling up becomes fairly consistent: It is about one gold for every 6,000 fame points. The payout per level continues to increase but fame required to level up increases at about the same rate. If a race pays more than 6,000 fame and you are pretty sure that you are going to win, then hire the agent and double the fame earnings. Example: Endurance Kings, 10 laps of Le Mans pays 28,800 fame. At level 150 it takes about 180,000 fame points to level up - 6.25 won races to get 30 gold. That's 62.5 laps - just less than half a gold per lap. Hire the agent and earn 57,600 per race and level up after 3 won races (well three and a bit) to get 30 gold less 3 for hiring the agent. You're adding 27 gold per 31 laps and it's only taking you half as long at a rate of just less than one gold per lap. Make use of the free agent and daily bonus fame points to improve the earnings rate. Agent +60% fame increases the payout to 92,160 fame points for one race. Category:Help